Hitting Rock Bottom
by ginnyrules27
Summary: After the Power of Three and Leo find out about Chris's true relation to Wyatt, they begin to realize that he is spending too much time in demon land. He's not sleeping or eating. Can the charmed ones stop him before it's too late. BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A/N: I do not own Charmed, nor do I own the characters (despite how much I want to)**

**Description: After Chris is discovered as Piper and Leo's son, the girls and that very hot elder notice that Chris is spending far too much time down in demon land. He's too pale and too thin. Can the Power of Three and a witty Elder stop Chris from embarking on the dreaded path of self-destruction?**

Chris quietly opened his door. Ever since the girls found out that he was Piper's son, they (along with Leo) insisted that he sleep in the Manor, instead of at the club. To add insult to injury, Paige put orbing dectors in his room. Luckily, he realized they would only report on any orbing done _inside _his room. Which is why he was currently sneaking out like a petulant teen.

"Here's to another night on the town," he muttered to himself. Knowing that his deadline was growing closer each day, he had to do something to prevent his future from going to pot. Plus, blowing up demons was his idea of a good time. Feeling a slight twinge of guilt, he quickly orbed out of the house.

000000000000

The next morning, Piper woke up refreshed. Chris hadn't kept them up all night with his demon hunting escapades, nor had he left in the middle of the night to go blow up demons. She leaned over and kissed her husband.

"Morning, sweetie." Piper said.

"Morning, dear," said Leo.

They, along with their 2 ½ year old son, woke up and proceeded to breakfast. As they made their way down to the kitchen, they passed Paige, who was attempting to wake up Chris.

"Chris, come on. Breakfast time. Food, you know the things us normal people eat!"

"Paige, his door's unlocked. Orb in." Phoebe suggested, wincing every time Paige yelled, her powers registering the anger and annoyance.

"Oh. Didn't think of that."

In a swirl of blue lights, Paige orbed into her troublesome nephew's room. Phoebe winced as Paige slammed opened the door.

"I'm going to _kill _him. He said he'd sleep last night."

"Maybe he's downstairs already. I mean, we're all on the same floor."

As if by chance, everyone heard a small creak on the ceiling. Someone was in the attic.

"Paige, Leo, Go! We'll meet you there." Piper said. If it were Chris, then Paige would be able to set up crystals to keep him in place. If it were a demon, Piper would be able to keep Wyatt down on the second level while she kicked his ass.

"Piper, it's safe." Leo's voice carried down to them. Phoebe and her sister hurried up the stairs where Leo and Paige were staring at Chris, who was pouring over the Book of Shadows.

"Chris, what are you doing up here?" Piper asked. Then she took in his appearance. Bruises could be seen all over his face, he was covered in blood, and the way he was breathing it looked as if he had broken a rib. But that wasn't what Piper was disturbed about. No, it was the gauntness of his face, the way his eyes seemed haunted.

"Huh? Oh," Chris said, noting that he wasn't alone anymore. "Morning, guys. Did I wake you? "

"Chris, remember the promise you gave me last night?" Paige growled out. Chris, sensing he was in big trouble, orbed out before anyone could set up the crystals.

"Wasn't the reason we sent Paige and Leo first was to set up the cage if it was Chris?" Piper turned and asked Phoebe.

"I'll go after him." Leo said, and orbed out.

The girls looked at one another and headed downstairs to fix a big breakfast. They'd need their strength if they were going to get Chris to eat anything.

000000000000

The Golden Gate Bridge was beautiful any time of day. But, to Chris, the only time he could really appreciate its beauty was after killing off a whole bunch of demons. His wounds hurt, and that, well, sucked. But he had lived in a war zone for the past eight years of his life. He learned pretty quickly that life sucked.

"Chris, come back to the Manor." Leo said. Chris was so lost in thought (which was rare for him) that he nearly fell. Leo, thanks to his quick reflexes, caught him before he became road kill.

"Thanks," Chris grumbled. As much as he hated Leo, and really hated the fact that he owned his very existence to the man, he couldn't deny that some things really required thank yous.

"Some of those wounds look pretty painful. I could heal them for you."

"I rather eat dirt."

It was a common phrase he had tossed back into his father's face when he was a teenager, and he would ask Chris to do something.

"Okay, well just come back to the Manor. Piper's making muffins." Leo said, trying to ignore how much it hurt that his youngest son hated him so much.

"Leo, I'm not that hungry this morning. I'm just going to –"

"Get killed because you decided it would be a good idea to not eat anything before hunting demons."

"I'm _fine._"

Leo wasn't buying it though. Chris hadn't been eating much ever since it had slipped out that he was his son. At first, the girls thought Chris had just been busy making sure whatever demon turned Wyatt was unsuccessful. But as days turned into weeks, the girls started to realize that Chris wasn't just trying to protect his brother. He was avoiding _them. _Leo grabbed his arm and orbed them both to the Manor, where the girls were waiting for them.

"What the hell?" Chris yelled, not noticing the witches in the room or his younger older brother. "Leo, I told you I wasn't hungry."

"Then let Paige heal you, since you won't let me do it."

Realizing how futile his efforts were, Chris sat down and allowed the warmth of Paige's healing power to engulf him. Once all the wounds were healed, Chris started to make his way upstairs. He'd forgotten his list of demons to vanquish in his haste to avoid the Hailliwell inquisition.

"Hey, Chris. The demons can wait for an hour. Eat something." Paige called out. Despite the fact that she was the most vocal of her distrust of Chris (second only to Leo), she thought that her 'new' nephew was on a dangerous route. He needed to eat something soon before Piper forced it down his throat.

"Give it up Paige." Leo said, sinking into a chair. "He's testing us or something."

Suddenly a loud crash could be heard from the stairwell and the sisters (and Leo) rushed out to see Chris lying at the bottom of the stairs. He wasn't moving.

TBC

A/N: So this is my first Charmed fic. I got bored, and here it is. The funny thing is most of my stuff comes from repeatly watching the shows/movies (or reading the books) or reading other fan fiction. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: I do not own Charmed, nor do I own the characters (despite how much I want to)**

**Description: After Chris is discovered as Piper and Leo's son, the girls and that very hot elder notice that Chris is spending far too much time down in demon land. He's too pale and too thin. Can the Power of Three and a witty Elder stop Chris from embarking on the dreaded path of self-destruction?**

After staring at Chris for five minutes, Phoebe came to her senses and began to feel for a pulse. Leo, snapping out of it much quicker than his wife, proceeded to try to heal his troubled son from the future.

"No good. I can't heal him." Leo said, frowning. Piper became worried.

"I got a pulse, but it's weak. Paige, go to the book. See if there's a potion or something to save him." Phoebe said. Right as all this was getting done, Chris began to groan.

"Urrgh. What hit me?"

"Chris, buddy. You okay?"

"Hhhmmm. Let me throw you down a flight of stairs, Leo, and lets see how you feel."

Trying to get up, Chris found his efforts halted by not just Leo but by Phoebe as well.

"Guys, I'm _fine. _Must have just been a dizzy spell or something."

"Dizzy spells don't cause you to _blackout!"_ Piper said. The three of them guided Chris onto the couch, where they forced him to lay down, While they went to the kitchen to get something for Chris to eat, he orbed out of there. He got his list; it was time to kick some demon ass.

0000000000000000

Around five in the afternoon, Chris returned to the surface world. But he didn't go straight to the Manor. No, the only spot where he did _any_ sleeping was at P3. The club was empty; it was the only day in the week that it was closed. Lying down on the uncomfortable couch, Chris closed his eyes and fell into a world he'd been avoiding for the past year.

"_Chris, you take the south wall. Me and Penny will take the north wall." A young girl said. She looked around 18 or 19. Chris seemed to be around 17 or 18. _

_ " Remember: Do not use your powers unless you come face to face with Lord Dickwad." A young boy around 13 said, repeating orders given to them by the leader of the resistance. _

_ "Paul! Language!" His sister said. She seemed to be around 15. All these children seemed much too young to be so well trained, but war will do that. _

_ "Hey, Aunt Phoebe and Paige don't know I'm taking you with me on these missions. Don't get hurt, you know I'm rubbish at healing, and _don't die._" Chris said. Even though the eldest girl seemed to be in charge, Chris was the most experienced at this. He'd been fighting ever since he was 14. _

_ "Okay. Go." _

_The first part of the mission went smoothly. Of course, not only were these the top fighters in the resistance, but they were also Hailiwells. They made it all the way to their recon point. _

_ "Okay, is everyone here?" Chris asked. _

_ "Patty and I are here." The young girl named Penny said. _

_ "Me and Lizzie are here too." Paul said. The fighters began to relax; the hard part was over. Now all they had to do was rescue their comrades. _

_ "Well, well. Isn't it a family get together." A cold voice could be heard from around the corner. A golden headed child came out from the shadows. Chris stepped in front of his cousins. _

_ "Wyatt."_

_ "Chris. I'm surprised you came. Maybe you really are a part of this so called resistance like they've told me. Oh well. Good bye to bad rubbish, as I say." _

_Suddenly a large explosion went off around Chris. When the smoke cleared, he saw the bodies of his cousins scattered around the hall. He felt his body fall as he landed on his knees. _

"NO!'"

Chris shot forward off the couch. He'd been getting those 'dreams' for about two weeks. Other nightmares occurred as well but these were the worst.

_'Chris!'_

Rubbing his face, Chris wondered what the girls wanted at…10 at night! He'd slept for _five _hours. That was the most sleep he'd gotten in the past month.

_ "CHRIS!'_

He wondered what could be going on that was so important. Man, some whitelighter he was! He had to look after his charges, and instead he was avoiding them.

_ "Christopher Victor Hailliwell, get your whitelighter ass down here this instant or else I will ground you."_

Realizing that he shouldn't anger Piper anymore than he had to, Chris got up and orbed over to the Manor. He did, after all, need to stay on her good side. How else would he be able to sneak out at night to vanquish demons? As he orbed into the attic, he frowned as he sensed something strange. Then before he knew it, a cage formed around him. He was trapped.

"Chris," said a voice from the shadows. Chris knew in his heart and brain that it was just the girls and Leo, but the part of his brain that controlled his ability to think reasonably did not. His breathing became shallow and his pupils became wide. He felt like he was back in one of his nightmares.

"We need to talk." Leo said, oblivious to his son's panic.

TBC

A/N: I'd write more on this chapter, but my muse has left for the night. If any of you lovely readers are grammar freaks, then let me tell you now that the kids in the future are more concerned with staying alive than impressing their teachers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: I do not own Charmed, nor do I own the characters (despite how much I want to)**

**Description: After Chris is discovered as Piper and Leo's son, the girls and that very hot elder notice that Chris is spending far too much time down in demon land. He's too pale and too thin. Can the Power of Three and a witty Elder stop Chris from embarking on the dreaded path of self-destruction?**

Paige was never known for her intuition or instinct, but at that moment she realized that Chris was having a major freak-out session.

"Phoebes," she whispered into her older sister's ear. "Can you read anything off of our time traveling nephew?"

"No, and that's what scares me." She muttered back. Paige looked back at Chris. His thin frame and pale complexion made the panic attack seem ten times worse than it really was.

"Hey, Chris. Deep breaths. In, out." Paige said, noticing how he was about to hyperventilate. Piper and Leo turned towards Paige to see what in the world she was talking about. Then they saw him.

"Oh, Chris!" Piper exclaimed, and Leo kicked one of the crystals with his foot. He was his father, granted Chris hated the very ground he walked on, but that didn't change the fact that Leo could recognize a panic attack when he saw one. Chris's symptoms were just like his when he (Leo) first became a whitelighter.

"Hey, buddy. We're not going to hurt you." Leo said, trying to calm him the same way he would calm Wyatt. But as Leo (or any one of the sisters) moved close to him, Chris would start up again. Until Piper decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Christopher Victor, calm down this instant or you'll be joining many demons who've been blown up by moi."

Paige and Phoebe looked at her as if she had grown another head, but it worked in easing the panic attack her younger son was currently experiencing. After he'd calmed down a bit, Chris looked around and saw his parents and aunts standing around him.

'_OH FUCK!'_

He had a panic attack. He hadn't had one since that failed op. What he really wanted to do right now is just bash his head against a brick wall. _No one_ saw him panic, not even his cousins.

"Hey Chris, it's okay." Phoebe said, sensing his anger and embarrassment. "Everyone's allowed to show _some _emotion."

"Even bitchy whitelighters." Paige muttered.

Chris just scowled.

"Was there some reason why you decided to lay a trap for me at ten o clock at _night?_ I mean you couldn't wait till morning like sane people?"

"Chris, you're never here in the mornings. We wanted to talk to you about something. We only figured that you might come, only to stay on Piper's good side. " Paige retorted.

"So, I'm here. We talked. Great. Can I go now?" Chris asked, scowling. Every minute he spent here was a minute he could be using to blow up demons or find out who would turn his big brother evil.

"No, you can't leave." Leo said, with a smirk on his face. Chris really did remind him of Piper, with a mix of Prue at times. "You were fine when the cage activated. It was when you heard our voices that you began your—"

"Display of weakness? Got it." Chris snapped. He couldn't believe that his father wanted to talk about _that._ Chris could think of a million different topics for a father-son-mother-aunts chat. Hell, he'd be happy with the Talk over telling them about his nightmares.

"Panic is not a weakness, Chris. Hey, get back…here" Piper began to comfort her baby boy and then was bathed in blue lights. Chris had gotten bored with the whole 'let's talk about our problems' approach to life, and orbed out. Leo quickly orbed and grabbed him in mid air.

"Wow. Didn't even know that was possible." Piper said, gazing at her husband. Chris, on the other hand, was very thankful that his elder brother wasn't in the time he was in, or at least couldn't tell the others what he was thinking. Wyatt would slap him silly if he heard the things he was calling Leo.

"Chris, would it kill you to spend one night in your room here?" Phoebe asked. Chris groaned. He could never say no to her. But sleeping in the Manor meant breakfast with the family, and Chris could already feel his tummy begin to explode with the portions that Piper made. That would also cut into his demon killing exploits.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. You're exhausted, so go and sleep."

Chris paled, though no one could see this. He was already very pale for any more lack of color to become noticeable. He was fine with lying down, it was the sleeping part he had a problem with.

"And then for breakfast, we'll –" Piper began, but was interrupted by Chris orbing out of the room. This time Leo didn't even try to stop him. The 22 year old made his way to his room and laid down on the bed. Hearing the door lock, he knew it was Paige's way of trying to help him get a good night sleep., They made one mistake, though. The room Chris was in had a window. Chris opened the window when the lack of soundproofing in the old house alerted him to the fact that everyone else was in the attic. Climbing down the ivy covered panels of the house, Chris orbed silently (one of his many powers that he did _not _want revealed to the sisters) and landed right in the middle of several pissed off demons.

"Oh, crap."

The lead demon walked up to Chris and sneered.

"You die, boy."

TBC

A/N: Thanks to every one who has reviewed. I just realized that I gave Chris a middle name different to the one that's really his middle name (Perry). Victor just seemed to come out of no where, or I forgot what Chris's middle name was. Ramble. I know I've been giving you cliffies, and I don't care. REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter. Four**

**A/N: I do not own Charmed, nor do I own the characters (despite how much I want to)**

**Description: After Chris is discovered as Piper and Leo's son, the girls and that very hot elder notice that Chris is spending far too much time down in demon land. He's too pale and too thin. Can the Power of Three and a witty Elder stop Chris from embarking on the dreaded path of self-destruction?**

Piper was furious. Chris was gone, _again. _Paige had unlocked his door after they all got up and saw that he was gone. Leo was currently trying to calm her down.

"Hey, maybe he stayed the night and just left early."

He stopped as blue lights swirled around in the kitchen and revealed Chris. He wasn't in good shape. Bruises everywhere, cuts and scrapes, and not to mention what looked like broken bones. But the worst thing seemed to be the two black arrows sticking out of his arm and chest.

"Chris!" Paige yelled. She had been scrying for him for the past hour, and was surprised when the crystal landed on their house. Chris started to sway, and Paige hurried to his aid. Piper held her back.

"Paige, those are Darklighter arrows. You are half whitelighter. Call Phoebe."

"PHOEBE!"

"You know, I was only in the bathroom for five minutes. You could have waited." Phoebe said, and then stopped on seeing Chris. The shock ended fast, as Chris swayed and almost hit his head on the table. Phoebe ran to her nephew and pulled out the two arrows as fast as she could.

"Leo, heal. Now!"

"I'm—" Chris began to speak but Piper beat him to it.

"If you dare say fine, I will ground you for a year. Understand?"

Chris nodded and was silent while Leo healed the wounds from the arrows and from the other demons as well. Chris got up, felt around to make sure everything was in reasonable shape, and started to head towards the attic.

"Chris!" Leo said, and grabbed his arm.

"_Don't _touch me." Chris hissed, loud enough for only Leo to hear.

"You need to eat something, Chris. You're way too thin." Paige said. The annoyance and slight hatred of her wayward whitelighter had been replaced with concern and worry.

"Look, I'll eat something once I've brewed a potion to vanquish an upper level demon. No, you guys stay," he said, as the Power of Three made to stand. "This is something I need to do alone. Besides, I'm not that hungry."

Everyone else looked shocked as Chris left the room. Paige shook her head.

'You know, I'm starting to miss his mantra of 'future consequences'. This one's worse."

"Yeah. Is Chris _ever_ hungry?" Phoebe asked. She was a little put out that he didn't even thank her for pulling out those arrows.

"I think we need to perform a spell to find out what's going through Chris's mind. Hear me out." Piper said, knowing that her sisters and husband were going to protest. "Do any of you know when the last time he ate was? Or slept? He's going to get himself killed, and we'd be responsible if we don't slow him down soon."

"I agree." Leo said, his handsome face marred with a frown. The four walked upstairs to find Chris hunched over some potion while muttering to himself.

"Hey, Chris. Need help?" Phoebe asked. She was the best potion maker of her family.

"No, I'm good. Thanks though."

Paige and Phoebe exchanged shocked looks. Chris actually _thanked_ them. The three sisters stood next to each other and began to chant.

_On this day and on this hour_

_We call upon the ancient power. _

_Ease this whitelighter's pain_

_So that we may be free of this bane. _

Before Chris knew what happened, he was suddenly knocked unconscious. As if they were at the movies, a screen was pulled down, the lights lowered and the gang could see the beginning of Chris's recurring nightmare.

"_Chris, you take the south wall. Me and Penny will take the north wall." A young girl said. She looked around 18 or 19. Chris seemed to be around 17 or 18._

"Aren't they a little young to be doing any fighting?" Leo asked.

"I wonder why this is his worst … memory, I'm guessing." Paige asked.

_" Remember: Do not use your powers unless you come face to face with Lord Dickwad." A young boy around 13 said, repeating orders given to them by the leader of the resistance._

"Hey! Language!" Phoebe scolded.

_"Paul! Language!" His sister said. She seemed to be around 15. All these children seemed much too young to be so well trained, but war will do that._

"Wow, those poor kids." Paige said, the social worker in her coming out. She hated when kids lived in abusive societies, and this one took the cake.

_"Hey, Aunt Phoebe and Paige don't know I'm taking you with me on these missions. Don't get hurt, you know I'm rubbish at healing, and _don't die._" Chris said. Even though the eldest girl seemed to be in charge, Chris was the most experienced at this. He'd been fighting ever since he was 14._

"_That's_ Chris? I was expecting someone…?"

"Younger." Piper finished for her sister.

_"Okay. Go."_

_The first part of the mission went smoothly. Of course, not only were these the top fighters in the resistance, but they were also Hailiwells. They made it all the way to their recon point._

_"Okay, is everyone here?" Chris asked._

_"Patty and I are here." The young girl named Penny said._

_"Me and Lizzie are here too." Paul said. The fighters began to relax; the hard part was over. Now all they had to do was rescue their comrades._

"Hang on. That was easy." Leo said, the father in him coming out in spades.

"Almost too easy." Piper finished for him.

_"Well, well. Isn't it a family get together." A cold voice could be heard from around the corner. A golden headed child came out from the shadows. Chris stepped in front of his cousins._

"A modern day Cain and Able story." Phoebe muttered, trying to lighten the tension. Piper was shocked. She knew that Wyatt would turn evil, but she never dreamed he would threaten his own family.

_"Wyatt."_

_"Chris. I'm surprised you came. Maybe you really are a part of this so called resistance like they've told me. Oh well. Good bye to bad rubbish, as I say."_

"Hey, be nice to your brother young man." Piper scolded, forgetting that he couldn't hear her.

_Suddenly a large explosion went off around Chris. When the smoke cleared, he saw the bodies of his cousins scattered around the hall. He felt his body fall as he landed on his knees._

"No!"

"Those poor children." Phoebe said, sobbing. Even though it was a memory, she could still feel Chris's pain. The memory stopped. When the lights came up, the four of them could see that their whitelighter was gone, once again. He'd taken the potion with him. Piper sighed. That boy would be the death of her.

TBC

A/N: Longest chapter yet! Thanks to everyone whose reviewed and/or added this to their favorites list/ alerts list. Please review, or I will hunt you down and sic Piper on you. Don't worry, I'll have Leo heal you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter. Five**

**A/N: I do not own Charmed, nor do I own the characters (despite how much I want to)**

**Description: After Chris is discovered as Piper and Leo's son, the girls and that very hot elder notice that Chris is spending far too much time down in demon land. He's too pale and too thin. Can the Power of Three and a witty Elder stop Chris from embarking on the dreaded path of self-destruction?**

Chris seriously wondered how he was going to do the vanquishing without feeling some emotion. It had been a week since the girls cast that spell on him, and he'd been tracking this demon ever since. He knew he'd have to answer their calls eventually, but he also knew that if he tried to get close he would be broken hearted again when he returned to the future. Chris returned his thoughts to the present when he got hit with an energy ball.

"Why is it always something that can leave a mark?" Chris muttered. He never liked to use his active powers (besides orbing) because he was afraid that it would corrupt him like it did Wyatt. This time was no exception, meaning he was getting his ass handed to him. Not that Chris didn't give as good as he got, but still he had to admit that the demon was worthy of his title. After tricking the demon by orbing right behind it, Chris was able to catch it off guard long enough for the potion to work.

"That was for my mother, you sick son of a bitch." Chris growled out. He'd done it. Granted, it wasn't his mission to save Piper, and he might have screwed up the timeline. But man did it feel good. The feeling ended when Chris noticed that he was surrounded by white lights.

"Crap."

000000000000000

Piper paced around the attic while her sisters gathered the stuff needed for the summoning. Leo watched her pace with a frown. He couldn't sense Chris, which meant that he was in the Underworld (or as Paige liked to call it, Demon Land.)

"Okay Piper, calm down." Phoebe said, standing up. "Paige, should we set up the crystals?"

"I don't think he'd try to escape, and I don't want him having another panic attack." Paige replied, also standing up. The reason why Piper was pacing instead of helping set up was because she was pregnant. The rest of them didn't want anything to happen to the baby (even though they knew Chris would be fine.)

"Guys, summoning someone from the Underworld is not a good idea." Leo said, and by the tone of his voice, they had been down this path a time or two. "You don't know if there's demon with him or—"

"Save it Leo." Piper snapped. "Chris needs to learn that we're his family and that he can't do this to himself. Besides, consider this payback for when he sent you to Valhalla."

Smirking, the Power of Three preformed the summoning. Bright lights swirled around the candles and revealed Chris. Paige sighed, Chris looked about the same as he did the last time they saw him. Leo knelt down, but when he went to heal him, Chris hopped up and started to go towards the door.

"Crystals. Circle." Paige said.

"What the hell?" Chris said, when he found his path blocked.

"Now, we're just going to relax and talk about why you've decided to make the _Underworld_ your second home," Piper said. Chris looked nervous.

"Look, I'm trying to find out who turns Wyatt. Now that may not be important to you guys, but to me, it is. That more than makes up for having to breath the same air as _demons_," he said, adding a shudder at the end.

"Chris, honey, we just want to make sure you're taking care of yourself. That's all." Phoebe said, ignoring the glare sent her way by her future nephew.

"Yeah, you don't seem to be sleeping or eating. That isn't healthy." Paige said, also ignoring the glare of death Chris seemed to be sporting.

"Just because you don't see me eat or sleep doesn't mean I'm not doing it." Chris said, really wishing his powers worked inside the cage. The truth was he was exhausted and starving, not to mention in pain from his many injuries.

"Okay," Piper said, not believing a word Chris said. "What was the last thing you ate?"

"Hamburger."

"When did you eat it?"

"Ummm. Yesterday?" Chris meant to make it sound like a statement, but it came out like a question.

"Really?" Piper said, and Leo couldn't help but smirk. In a battle of wills, Chris was good. But he had nothing on Piper.

"Hey, did you vanquish that demon that you were in such a hurry to vanquish earlier?" Phoebe asked, an idea coming to her.

"Yeah?" Chris said, wondering what his aunt was up to.

"Phoebe, what does that have to do with Chris and his lack of taking care of himself?" Paige turned to her older sister.

"Because that means that he _has_ to eat something now. He gave his word."

Piper grinned, and after Paige removed the crystals, grabbed one of his arms. Phoebe grabbed the other and the two original charmed ones frog marched Chris downstairs where food—and a serious discussion—awaited.

TBC

A/N: I'm sorry that it's so short, but it just ended at a perfect time. Is Chris in character? He's the hardest one to write for me, because he's so mysterious that sometimes I don't know if he's in character or not. I've been viewing some old charmed episodes on YouTube and I've forgotten how funny they are. At least some of the quotes are, especially Chris's lines.

Paige: Well, we can't forget about Chris's birth. We have to celebrate.

Chris: I'm the baby. I give you permission not to.

God, I LOVE THAT SHOW!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A/N: I do not own Charmed. Never have, never will but Merlin almighty DREW FULLER MARRY ME!

Oh, wait, he's a little too old for me. *pouts*

The kitchen table in the Hailliwell Manor had seen some strange things in its time. It had seen many an argument between Grams and the girls, or between Prue and Phoebe. It had been blown up and it had been covered in demon guts. But this had to be the strangest thing it had ever seen—a grown man being forced to sit down by three grown women who could pass as his sisters.

"Ummm Piper?" Chris asked.

"Yes, honey?"

Chris looked at the pile of food on his plate and bit back the comment he was going to make comparing her to Molly Weasley in the Harry Potter series. Piper had to have been using magic, how else could she have gotten that much food prepared in such a short amount of time.

"Looks great."

As Piper watched her youngest son play with his food and take an occasional bite, she wondered what the future was really like. What Chris would be like if he didn't have the constant fear of an evil Wyatt and a crappy future.

"There, I ate something." Chris said, pushing away his empty plate. True be told, he had mainly orbed a majority of it away when Piper or the others hadn't been looking. He figured there was no way that his stomach could hold that large amount of food; also he was pissed that they'd summoned him and was pissed that they were trying to tell him what to do. He hadn't needed Leo since he was five and hadn't needed the 'Charmed Ones' since he was fourteen. Besides, he couldn't get close to them; they didn't exist in his future.

"Good, did you like it?" Piper asked as she cleared his spot.

"Yeah, it was okay." Chris muttered.

Paige wondered why Chris was always so alert. Even when he was sleeping, he seemed to be tense.

"Hey Chris?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, Phoebe?"

That was another thing they were going to have to fix, Paige thought. They knew his identity now, he could call them "Mom" "Dad" and "Aunt".

"Who were those kids in the memory we wat—"

Paige elbowed her elder sister in the gut but wasn't fast enough. Chris's head shot up.

"You watched my memories?" he hissed.

"Well, you didn't seem to be sleeping…" Piper began.

Chris stood up and went to leave.

"I can't believe this. Future Consequences or privacy mean nothing to you guys."

He orbed out just as Leo orbed in.

"So what just happened?" Leo asked.

"We just managed to take one step forward…" Phoebe said.

"That's great!"

"And three steps back." Paige finished.

"You're kidding."

"Nope." Piper said. "I blame you, by the way. You've always been very secretive."

"Me?" Leo asked.

"Yeah."

"Guys, this isn't helping." Paige said. "Fight later, right now we've got to apologize to Chris."

"Yeah, but how?" Phoebe asked. "Blowing up a demon?" she joked.

"That's it!" Leo gasped. "I go with Chris and try to get information."

Despite his idea that it was the perfect plan, the sisters frowned.

"Doesn't Chris hate the ground you walk on?" Piper asked.

"Aren't you an elder?" Paige asked at the same time.

Leo sighed. "Well, what am I supposed to do? I've obviously failed as a father. One son hates me and the other's the source of all evil."

"Not to mention the one that hates you won't tell us what's up with his nightmares."

"I think I have a plan." Paige said.

000000000

Phoebe was the one that the girls elected to talk to Chris, mainly because he was actively avoiding Piper, couldn't stand Leo and…they really didn't know what his problem was with Paige. Scrying for him showed that Chris was still in the house and Phoebe tried _everywhere!_

"Chris?" she called as she looked in the basement. There, she gasped. Chris had turned her old training area with Cole into something completely different. It looked like a real dojo—and there was Chris right in the middle, ducking what looked to be real fireballs.

"Shit!" he muttered as one hit him. The spell got canceled instantly and Chris turned around.

"Don't go!" Phoebe said as it looked as if Chris was going to turn around and orb out. "I just want to talk."

"Is that all anyone does here is talk?" Chris snapped. "Look, I'm sorry Phoebe but I've got a limited time limit and more demons to take out."

"No," Phoebe said sternly. "Look, I kept your secret about you being Piper's son so that means you owe me buddy. So, either you stay here and we have a chat _or _I come with you on your demon runs."

Chris scowled. "You have no active powers. I'd be endangering the entire magical community."

_Not to mention Penny and Paul's existence, _he thought. Even if they were dead in his future, he didn't want to endanger their births.

"So that only leaves one option," Phoebe reminded him.

"Or I just leave now and there's nothing you can do to stop me," Chris pointed out. He made to leave when Phoebe tackled him.

"You were saying?" Phoebe asked. Chris rolled his eyes but mentally groaned. He never did get those injuries healed and the only one in the family who could heal was Leo.

"Get off," Chris told her and gently pushed him self off the ground. "Honestly Phoebe, I don't understand why you are so focused on me when you should be focusing on the fact that there's still some evil force out to turn your nephew evil."

"And how do you know that you haven't stopped it?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Chris asked. "If I had changed the future, then I wouldn't need an excuse to go into the past and now that my past self is growing in Piper, the current version of myself would just fade into nothingness."

"That's depressing," Phoebe noted.

"That's life," Chris shot back. "Now, unless you actually have something useful to add to my training instead of talking—"

"You need a training partner?" Phoebe shot out. "I could help you; Cole did teach me a thing or too."

Chris sighed but figured if he showed Phoebe how intense his training actually was, she'd leave him alone.

"Sure," he said and then began the attack. Punch after punch was thrown at his aunt, followed usually with a kick of some kind. Bianca had always taught him that combinations were important when fighting, and it was true. Phoebe gave as good as she got though, and most often ducked the punches that were thrown her way. Finally, Chris tripped her up and she went down.

"Four minutes fifty nine seconds," Chris checked his watch. "Longest sparing match of mine yet. You're good, Phoebe."

Phoebe panted but smiled. Cole hadn't gone nearly as hard on her as Chris did, and that man had been training her to take down the Source!

"Here," Chris tossed her his water bottle. "Look Phoebe, I know that you all are worried about me but don't be. I stand alone for a reason."

He orbed out of there, giving Phoebe something to think about. What did he mean, he stood alone for a reason?

"Did he talk?" Paige asked as Phoebe climbed up into Piper's bedroom. It was the room least likely that Chris would enter in.

"Barely," Phoebe told her sisters. "I got a good workout in though. Chris works harder than Cole worked me."

"Is such a thing possible?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

"It must be," Paige nodded and then sighed. "I wish Chris would confide in us, I mean we are his family."

"Maybe he'd confide in someone who can't talk?" Phoebe suggested but Piper shook her head.

"No, we are not dragging Wyatt into this!"

"Then you come up with an idea!" Phoebe yelled back. "This is mad, and Chris is going to get himself seriously injured if he doesn't stop doing whatever he's doing to himself."

"I say it's time to bring in the big guns," Piper said.

"You don't mean…."

"It's time to bring in Dad. After all, he's the only one who hasn't met the newest member of the family," Piper said and smirked. Dad was hardly there for them growing up, true. But something just told her that Chris would respond differently to their father than he was to his own or even to them.

A/N: YES, I'M STILL ALIVE! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!

*ducks flying projectiles*

I got writer's block and then I completely forgot this story of mine existed until a few days ago. I'M SORRY!

REVIEW! PLEASE! IT'S THE ONLY WAY I CAN REMEMBER TO UPDATE ON SCHEDULE AND NOT FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A/N: I OWN NOTHING IN THE CHARMED UNIVERSE!

Chris orbed back to the basement of the Manor after an hour or so. His clothes were ripped and the occasional burn could be seen on his face.

"Stupid demons," he muttered as he stripped right then and there. Focusing all his magic and energy, he cloaked the wounds as best he could; which wasn't saying much.

"Huh?" he gasped when he saw his lack of success. "No, come on! This has to work!"

It was the only way for the sisters and Leo to not know he had been going demon hunting again. He could always act through the pain but any actual wounds had to be hidden before hand.

"Chris!" Piper called from the kitchen. Chris had five seconds to get his wounds hidden from view. Grabbing a spare shirt he kept down there, Chris was thankful it was a long-sleeved shirt. The burns on his face were the only injuries that the glamour hid.

"Yeah Piper?" he said as he orbed into the kitchen. Piper wasn't there. "Did someone say my name?"

"In here!" Piper called from the living room. Chris walked near the room and smiled when he heard his grandfather's voice.

"Whoa, he can come out?"

Grandpa never did understand magic.

"Hey Grandpa!" Chris grinned and hugged Victor.

"Umm…. explanations would be nice," Victor said to Piper.

"Dad, this is Chris. He's from the future," Piper said. "He's our new Whitelighter, and he's also my son."

Victor blinked.

"I know," Piper nodded and then took in Chris's appearance. His brown hair was limp and matted down, and he still looked way too pale to be healthy.

"How's about the two of you hang out today?" Piper suggested.

"Can't Piper. I've got a whole bunch of Demons I still need to track down and I'm sure—"

"Hey, come on! Surely you can make time for your Grandpa!" Victor said. He also noted how ragged Chris looked and wondered what was up with the kid. He pulled out a cigar.

"Dad!" Piper warned. "Not in the house!"

"You really shouldn't smoke those," Chris said in an off hand remark. "They could kill you."

Victor was just about to roll his eyes when he remembered that Chris was from the future, and probably knew just how he was going to die.

"Thanks," he muttered and put it away. "Now, how's about you and I go out and grab a bite to eat?"

Just as he said that, a demon simmered into the Manor.

"Why is it always demons?" Piper cried from the kitchen. Wyatt was in her arms. Chris, in a moment of speed that no one had expected from him, pushed Victor into the kitchen with Piper and Wyatt.

"Wyatt, demon!" Chris shouted and Wyatt's force field shot up. Then, Chris ducked as the demon shot fireball after fireball at him.

"I don't like having my family destroyed," the demon hissed.

"Neither do I," Chris hissed back and side kicked the demon straight in the solar plexus. The crash brought Paige and Phoebe downstairs.

"Fireball!" Paige said and orbed the fireball straight back to the demon, setting it on fire. Phoebe and Paige ran to Piper and Wyatt.

"Are you alright?" Paige asked.

"Yeah," Piper nodded. "Chris, he was amazing. He pushed Dad into the kitchen with me and then told Wyatt to put up his force field."

CRASH!

Everyone ran to where Chris was now collapsed into a dead heap. His glamour faded instantly and everyone gasped to see the bruises on his face.

"He went demon hunting earlier. He must have," Paige said.

"Point out the obvious later, Paige," Phoebe said. "Right now, we've got to try to help him."

Victor sighed. Sometimes his girls—and Paige—could be so blinded by the obvious way of doing things because they were so reliant on their powers. Picking Chris up, Victor placed him on the sofa and began to treat his wounds.

"Dad?" Piper asked.

"Well, I may not be a whitelighter but I do remember how to treat a injury," Victor said. "You and Prue sure did get enough of them."

Piper rolled her eyes a little and gasped when she saw just how thin Chris was. You could almost count every rib on his body.

"These are new," Phoebe said about some scratches and bruises around his ribs. "LEO!"

Victor scoffed but jumped when Leo instantly orbed in.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Heal now, ask later!" Piper said, pointing to Chris. Leo nodded but frowned when he saw that the healing wasn't working.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked.

"It's not working," Leo frowned. "My power is working but he's fighting it all the way."

"Let Paige try," Phoebe said. Leo nodded and positioned Paige right in front of Chris. The glowing light enveloped Chris's injuries and healed them instantly. The only thing that couldn't be healed was his exhaustion.

"So much for going out to eat," Victor chuckled but frowned when he saw the troubled look on Chris's face.

"Does this happen every night?" he asked the girls. Before they could answer, Chris began tossing and turning. Finally, he fell off of the couch.

"Easy buddy," Leo said trying to help him up.

"I'm fine," Chris muttered. Leo frowned; he was really beginning to hate that phrase. Chris orbed out, not realizing that Victor had grabbed his shoulder and was being brought along for the ride.

"WHOA!" Victor shouted as he landed on top of the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Grandpa, what are you doing here?" Chris asked in surprise.

"Wanted to make sure you weren't going to hurt yourself," Victor said and Chris sighed.

"What's with everyone not realizing that I'm a grown man and able to take care of myself?" he muttered.

"But you're not, Chris," Victor said. "From what I can see of you, you're skin and bones; not to mention really pale."

Chris scoffed under his breath but his hostile attitude seemed to fade quickly. He tilted his head and then chuckled.

"The sisters want me to bring you back," he said. "They seem to think you're with me on a demon hunt."

Grabbing Victor's shoulder, Chris orbed back to the house and dropped off Victor. Then he orbed back out of the house before anyone could say anything.

"Sorry you came all the way down here for nothing, Dad," Piper sighed. "Chris is an expert of avoidance nowadays."

"That's alright, Piper," Victor told her. "Why don't you tell me what's up with Chris and let's see if we can go from there?"

They walked into the kitchen, where Phoebe and Paige were sitting at the table.

"Hey Dad!" Phoebe smiled.

"Hey Victor," Paige nodded and just then the room was full of blue and white lights.

"He's still on the bridge," Leo said. "No, he didn't see me."

"At least he's not demon hunting," Paige sighed.

"What's wrong with him?" Victor asked, sitting down.

"Besides the fact that he's a neurotic bitchy Whitelighter from the future?" Paige asked.

"Yes besides that," Victor nodded. Paige reminded him of Patty at times.

"He's not eating or sleeping—"

"He's constantly going on Demon Hunts—"

"He won't talk to us—"

"ONE AT A TIME!" Victor shouted to get the girls to settle down. "Now, do you think that one of you could turn that into English for me?"

"Chris isn't eating, sleeping or talking to any of us. He's constantly going on Demon Hunts and won't accept getting healed," Phoebe told her father. "We're getting worried."

"Well do you think that the demon hunts and the lack of sleeping are connected?" Victor asked.

"Yes, he's not sleeping because he's always going on demon hunts," Piper nodded. Victor shook his head.

"No. He's going on demon hunts because he's not sleeping."

"Eh?" all the girls asked at once.

"When you were a little girl, Piper, you would have nightmares. During that period, your room was the cleanest it had ever been but you were exhausted."

"So demon hunts are Chris's way of cleaning his room?" Leo asked.

"Exactly," Victor nodded. "From what he's told you about the future—"

"—very little—" Paige muttered.

"—I'm guessing that one is unused to being healed constantly," Victor continued as if not interrupted. "What Chris really needs is a day off."

"We've tried talking to him," Piper pointed out. Victor sighed. Really, did he have to think of everything?

"Bind. His. Powers."

There was silence in the room. Then Piper exploded.

"No!"

"Just for a day," Victor cut off the explosion that way Piper. "We can all go to the fair that's in town. I'm sure Wyatt would love it."

"That's not a bad idea actually," Phoebe said slowly. "Come on Paige. Let's go find some power binding spells!"

Dragging her little sister up to the attic, Phoebe heard Piper groan.

"He'll never trust us again," Piper pointed out.

"When did he ever?" Leo muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A/N: I OWN NOTHING IN THE CHARMED UNIVERSE!

It was late at night when Chris came back to the Manor again and by then Victor had left for the night. Kicking off his shoes, Chris crashed on the couch.

"Ready, Piper?" Paige whispered, seeing her nephew fall into a troubled sleep.

"I'm strongly against this," Piper muttered.

"Yeah, yeah," Paige huffed. "Do you have the spell or not?"

Piper gave her half sister the piece of paper. "Here, but it's on your head."

Paige gave the paper to Phoebe, who read it in a whisper as to not awaken Chris.

_I take your hands_

_in mine,_

_And with this string_

_I will entwine,_

_Your powers_

_I'll forever bind,_

_From now until_

_the end of time._

There was a brief bit of light that surrounded Chris and then nothing.

"Do you think it worked?" Paige asked.

"We'll see in the morning," Piper sighed. She really hoped it hadn't but knowing her luck, it had.

000000000000000000000

The next morning saw all three Hailliwell women and Leo in the kitchen when Chris stormed in.

"Well, good morning Chris," Phoebe smiled. Chris ignored her.

"Why can't I orb?" he asked, glaring right at Piper.

"Your aunt said good morning," Piper reprimanded Chris.

"Why can't I orb?" Chris asked again, a little more forcefully. Piper sighed and busied herself with the baked goods she was preparing.

"You bound my powers didn't you?" Chris hissed. "I can't believe this!"

He went to storm out but found that Paige blocked the door.

"Please move Paige," Chris growled out.

"No, you're just going to get yourself into trouble pissed off as you are," Piper said. "Paige, stay there until Chris eats something."

Chris whirled around. "What am I, a child? You can't just bind my powers and then act like I'm going to eat with you!"

"I can and I will," Piper said forcefully. "I am your mother young man."

Chris glowered and then smirked.

"LOOK, BRAD PITT!" he shouted.

"Where?" Phoebe gasped and ran to the window. Paige ran after her sister, which left Chris plenty of time to sneak out of the room. He had his knife that he kept hidden up in the attic; he could easily hunt demon ass without his powers.

"Damn it Leo!" he hissed looking straight at his father.

"We were thinking you could join us today when we go to the fair," Piper said. "It would be a great favor to Wyatt."

The string of curse words never came as Chris was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hello!" Victor cried as he walked in.

"In here, Dad!" Piper called back. Leo orbed in with Wyatt, all dressed and ready to go.

"Hey Chris!" Victor smiled. "You ready at a day at the fair?"

Chris glared and didn't say anything. In fact he was silent the entire car ride despite everyone's attempt to get him to say something.

"Chris doesn't look like he's having a good time," Phoebe frowned as she looked at her nephew, lurking under a tree.

"Who wants to go drag him around?" Paige asked.

"DAD!" Phoebe answered and pushed Victor towards Chris.

"Why me?"

"You're both male!" Phoebe's voice faded as she took Wyatt on a ride. Victor sighed; he didn't know the first thing of what he was supposed to be doing.

"Hey Chris," Victor smiled and then frowned as he heard some muttering from his older younger grandson. "Are you trying to unbind your powers?"

"Failing miserably too, might I add," Chris nodded. "Wait, how did you know I had my powers bound?"

"Paige told me," Victor invented wildly. "Come on Chris. A little relaxation never killed anyone. You can't save Wyatt if you work yourself to death."

Chris sighed but had no snappy comeback. Was it sad that Victor considered that progress with his grandson?

"You want to go on the Ferris wheel?" Victor asked but Chris shook his head. Phoebe had been killed while on a Ferris wheel while battling demons. Don't ask, it was better if he didn't go into the details. "Well, then. What's your favorite ride?"

"Tilt-a-whirl," Chris muttered under his breath but Victor still heard it.

"Ah good! You are human, and here I was afraid you were a robot that Piper had made."

"Shut it," Chris muttered but smirked. His grandfather just had a way of making him smile or lightening his mood. But when would he get his powers back? There were demons that were just asking to get their asses handed to them in battle.

"Well then, let's go!" Victor said and dragged Chris along until they found the ride.

"Two, please," Victor said and Chris scowled. Last time he'd been on one of these was the last time that Henry Jr. had been alive. Nothing really held that much happiness for a man who grew up in a war zone.

Victor looked at his grandson after the ride was over. He didn't look any happier than he did when they got on the ride.

"What's your favorite junk food?" Victor asked and Chris shrugged.

"Favorite sport?"

Shrug.

"Favorite actor?"

Shrug.

By this time, they had met up with the girls and Leo once more.

"So did you two have a good time?" Piper asked. Chris scowled deeper.

"I did, don't know about Chris. Err….." Victor turned around and saw Chris stalking off in another direction.

"Well, this has been a bust," Piper sighed. "I vote we give him his powers back now!"

"I don't," Phoebe shook her head.

"That's because you just want to spend one day not hunting demons," Paige hissed. Phoebe stuck out her tongue at her sister.

"Girls!" Victor warned and then sighed. Sometimes he felt like he was dealing with five year olds again.

"Chwiss!" Wyatt shouted and suddenly there was a flash of blue and white lights and Chris was standing with them. Luckily, no one had been watching.

"Did he just….orb you?" Leo said in shock. Chris just shrugged. Everyone walked over to the car. It seemed that Wyatt had had a fun time, along with the girls. "How'd you like your day off?" Paige asked Chris as they got to the car. Chris scowled again.

"Drop me off at the club," he muttered. Piper frowned and kept going to the Manor.

"Piper, the club was that way," Chris said again and then scowled when he realized that he'd be trapped in the Manor until his powers came back. Which meant he'd be stuck there until he told them about his nightmares. Unless…..if he could stop his nightmares, then they wouldn't ask about them.

As soon as they got into the house, Chris made a beeline for the Book of Shadows.

"Come on, come on, where is it?" he muttered and then smirked when he found the spell he needed. His active powers had been bound but that didn't stop him from being able to cast spells.

_After this cruel memory is seen and said,_

_Erase these thoughts, from my heart and head_

The memory of his cousins' demise seemed to fade into nothingness, along with that of his mother, grandfather, aunts, fiancé and best friend. Chris hated to do that, but it was either that or actually talk about his nightmares. Ooh! He had the Book of Shadows. What was to stop him from taking a sneak peak and trying to reverse the sisters' spell?

_Wait, what was that spell they sent me when Bianca took me back to the future? _ He thought.

_Power of the witches rise, _

_Come to me across the skies. _

_Return my magic, give me back_

_. All that was taken from the attack_

He read that aloud but it didn't work.

"Darn it!" he muttered and continued to search for a spell that would give him back his powers.

_Hear now the words of the witches _

_The secrets we hid in the night _

_The oldest of gods are invoked here_

_The great work of magic is sought _

_In the night and in this hour_

_I call upon the ancient power _

_Bring your powers to this brother one_

_I want the power_

_Give me the power_

Chris felt his powers slowly come back and smirked. He just had to wait for a few minutes and….BAM! He had his full powers back.

"Chris?" Phoebe said and walked into the attic to see him orb off. Storming downstairs, she said, "Who was it who thought it would be a good idea to leave Chris alone with the Book?"

"You mean….?"

"That's right," Phoebe nodded. "He's got his powers back. Which means he can avoid us."

"Okay, so maybe my idea was a giant flop," Victor admitted. "But at least it got him to relax somewhat."

"And never trust us again," Piper pointed out. "I think you're still in the clear Dad because he doesn't know you're the one who came up with the idea in the first place."

"You know, I'm all for doing a truth spell now that he completely doesn't trust us anymore," Paige sighed.

"To do that, he'd have to come near us for us to know the truth," Piper reminded her sister. Victor sighed, had they forgotten already?

"What about me?" he asked and all the sisters looked at him as if they'd never seen him before.

"You'd do," Phoebe nodded. "Come on!"

Everyone rushed to the Book of Shadows, and Piper flipped over to the Truth Spell.

_For those who want the truth revealed_

_Opened hearts and secrets unsealed _

_For now until it's now again _

_After which the memory ends_

_Those who now are in this house_

_Will hear the truth from other's mouths_

"There," Piper said. "It's cast. Now we just have to be careful and not ask anyone any questions."

Everyone looked at Phoebe, who pouted.

"Why did you all look at me?" she asked.

A/N: List of Children (mainly for my benefit but if it helps you guys out, that's fine too.)

PIPER'S KIDS: Wyatt, Chris and Melinda

PHOEBE'S KIDS: Paul, Penny, Prue, Pam, and Parker

PAIGES'S KIDS: Henry Jr., Patty, and Lizzie

Melinda and Parker are the only two so far who have not been mentioned. Yet. They will be. *evil laugh*

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A/N: I OWN NOTHING IN THE CHARMED UNIVERSE!

Chris seemed to avoid the Manor longer than the hour the sisters thought. After it went past two hours, the girls began to get worried.

"Maybe we should call him?" Phoebe asked.

"He won't respond," Paige shook her head. "I know I wouldn't if I were him."

Victor sighed. As usual, his girls were missing the obvious.

"What if we used the spell to call a lost witch?" Phoebe suggested and Victor blinked.

"Yeah, like that would work," Piper scoffed.

"You come up with something then!" Phoebe huffed. Leo orbed in just then.

"He's at P3. Victor, I could give you a lift if you want."

Victor nodded, wanting to finally find out what was wrong with his future Grandson. Leo orbed his father-in-law just outside of the storage room Chris stayed in.

"I'll just leave now," Leo whispered, knowing that Chris wouldn't say a word if he was there. He orbed out, leaving Victor on his own.

"Chris? Can I come in?" Victor asked as he knocked on the door.

"Sure, not like this family respects boundaries anyway," Chris muttered but Victor still heard him. Walking in, he was amazed at how tiny the room was.

"What do you want?" Chris asked. Victor noted that he was less hostile to him than he was to Leo or the girls.

"I just want to talk," Victor said. "I'm not here to bug you about the future or anything. Though if you want to tell me who wins the World Series next year, I wouldn't mind."

"Not a chance, Grandpa," Chris chuckled. He sat down on the couch and Victor sat across from him on the table. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Victor knew that he had to tread lightly with Chris, not wanting to cause him to leave.

"Anything really," Victor said. "What was your favorite subject in school?"

"History."

"Favorite sport?" Victor asked, remembering some questions he tried to use to get Chris to talk when they were at the fair.

"Soccer, though demon hunting works as well," Chris said with a chuckle. Victor smiled; his grandson looked five years younger when he laughed or even smiled.

"Do I get anymore grandchildren?" Victor asked, taking advantage of the truth spell. Honestly, the girls should have thought of this months ago.

"Several really," Chris said. "Henry Jr., Parker, Lizzie, Penny, Patty, Prue, Melinda, Pam, and Paul."

"Whose kids are which?" Victor asked. "I mean, which sister is the mother of which kid?"

"Henry Jr., Lizzie and Patty are Paige's kids. Pam, Paul, Prue, Penny and Parker are Phoebe's kids and Melinda is my little sister," Chris said and then blinked. "You can't tell the sisters."

"I swear," Victor nodded. "So I'm guessing Paige marries someone named Henry?"

"You would be correct," Chris nodded. Victor mentally smirked; really the girls should have done this ages ago! It would have saved them tons of misery.

"What are your nightmares about?" Victor asked gently. He didn't know that Chris would have no choice but to answer. All he knew was that he had to tell the truth when he did.

"Them dying," Chris whispered, looking at his feet. Victor gasped softly. He didn't know!

"I-I'm sorry Chris," Victor said gently. "But everyone dies—"

"You don't get it do you?" Chris shot up. "Wyatt is the oldest of us all for a reason Grandpa! Paul was only thirteen when he died! Henry Jr. was only six! It's not like they all died of old age or something!"

Victor stood there, shocked.

"How—How did they die?" Victor asked.

"Wyatt," Chris growled. "At least, that's how Penny, Paul, Patty and Lizzie died. Wyatt caused an explosion when he caught up with us during a Resistance raid on his headquarters. Henry Jr. died at the hands of Wyatt's demons."

Chris stopped talking when he got to his sister. Actually, he just stopped talking in general. He had said too much. He didn't mean too, he just got so frustrated that it came out.

"I have to go," he said and orbed out. Victor stared at the spot where Chris had orbed out. His poor Grandson and something told Victor that was just the cusp of Chris's nightmares.

"Well?" Paige asked as Leo orbed Victor back to the Manor. "Did he say anything?"

Victor had a split second. On the one hand, his grandson would never remember this day if what Piper said about the spell was true. But on the other, he had sworn not to reveal….

_Who they married, you made no promise about his nightmares,_ Victor thought.

"Well, found out that his favorite subject is History, favorite sport is soccer and that his nightmares are about the death of fellow resistance members."

There, that was honest enough that the spell would allow it.

"We knew that," Phoebe sighed. "We did a spell to find out what was bugging him awhile back. He won't tell us anything about it though."

"Dad, did Chris say anything about who the people in the nightmare were?" Piper asked and Victor mentally groaned.

"They were his cousins," he said, trying to avoid looking at his daughter and his wife's daughter.

Phoebe gasped and her hands flew to her mouth.

"That means they were our…" Paige trailed off. "Which one was mine?"

Victor so wished that they would stop asking him questions.

"Lizzie and Patty. You also have a son named Henry Jr.," Victor said.

"He wasn't in the memory we saw," Piper said but didn't ask.

"If Lizzie and Patty were Paige's, then the remainder of them were…." Phoebe trailed off and gasped. "Mine, weren't they?"

Victor nodded and tears sprang to Phoebe's eyes.

"Poor Chris," Piper said softly but they still heard her.

"Poor Chris?"

"He blames himself doesn't he?" Leo came to the same realization as his wife.

"Exactly," Piper nodded. "He was the one in charge on that mission, at least that's what I remember from the memory. He probably feels there was something that he could have done differently."

"But there was nothing," Victor shook his head. "Chris said that they had died from Wyatt catching up with them."

"Doesn't change the guilty feeling," Phoebe muttered, knowing just how Chris felt. She too had felt guilty because she had been down in the underworld at the time of Prue's death. She had suppressed those feelings because they had just met Paige and Piper was dealing with her own anger and grief.

"I guess being in the past this long has caused the old memories to be brought up," Paige said slowly and sighed. "You know what Chris needs now?"

"A hug?" Phoebe suggested.

"Probably but he also needs some form of magical therapy," Paige nodded. "He must have PTSD or something along those lines."

"So tie him down in a crystal cage and take a peak in those memories of his?" Leo raised an eyebrow and Victor was grateful that someone else was sane in this family.

"You'd rather he collapse again due to lack of sleep? He's already tried blocking them once," Piper shot back. "The blocking spell doesn't work all the time and the memories always come back."

Leo shook his head and leaned back against the wall. Wyatt cried from his bedroom and Leo rushed to him. He knew he'd be in trouble with the Elders sooner or later but Chris was his son. Family was more important than his job.

"Hey little guy," Leo smiled and picked up his son.

"Chwis!" Wyatt frowned and just then Chris orbed in.

"What's wrong? I heard Wyatt crying," Chris said and he sounded as if he was out of breath. His clothing was torn again and soot covered his entire face.

"Diaper change," Leo said as he moved Wyatt to the changing table. "No demons."

"Are you sure?" Chris asked.

"I've been down here the entire time Chris," Leo told him. "Why don't you sit down with him for a while?"

Chris frowned and his eyes flicked to the door. Leo's smile became a little more fixed.

"Come on Chris," Leo said. "You can survive ten minutes without hunting demons or spending time down in the Underworld."

Chris scowled but knew the girls could just bind his powers again. Of course he could always get them back, but he really wasn't in the mood to do that again. He was just too tired.

"Fine," Chris huffed and sat down in the rocker. Leo handed Chris Wyatt and left the room. Chris looked down at his brother.

"I can't wait to tease you about this," he chuckled under his breath. Then, unbidden, a memory from when Chris was thirteen came to the forefront of his memory.

_Wyatt and Chris were goofing off on the stage of P3. Piper was off in another room and Wyatt had the microphone. _

"_Come on, Chris!" Wyatt begged. "Put the book down and sing with me!" _

"_No!" Chris rolled his eyes at his older brother. "You know I've got that Potions exam to study for." It was the only way his Dad would notice him, when his teachers would send him down to his office to see if he could get moved up a class. _

"_Neurotic freak," Wyatt muttered and Chris's head shot up. _

"_What was that?" he hissed. _

"_You heard me," Wyatt teased. Chris stormed up there and grabbed the mic. _

"_What song?" he asked. _

"_What one do you think?" Wyatt smirked. Chris groaned; Wyatt was in an Elvis kick and insisted that everyone sing it. _

"_Fine," Chris muttered. _

_Well, that's all right, mama_

_That's all right for you_

_That's all right mama, just anyway you do_

_Well, that's all right, that's all right._

_That's all right now mama, anyway you do_

_Wyatt grabbed another microphone and sang the next few lines. Chris chuckled and had a small smile on his face._

_Mama she done told me,_

_Papa done told me too_

_'Son, that gal you're foolin' with,_

_She ain't no good for you'_

_But, that's all right, that's all right._

_That's all right now mama, anyway you do_

_Chris sang the next few lines with Wyatt, a big grin pasted on his face. Wyatt took his brother and gave him a little spin._

_I'm leaving town tomorrow_

_I'm leaving town for sure_

_Then you won't be bothered_

_With me hanging' round your door_

_But, that's all right, that's all right._

_That's all right now mama, anyway you do_

_I ought to mind my papa_

_Guess I'm not too smart,_

_If I was I'd leave you_

_Go before you break my heart_

_But, that's all right, that's all right._

_That's all right now mama, anyway you do_

_They both collapsed to the ground and started laughing._

Chris looked down at his brother, who had fallen asleep in his arms.

"I'll save you, Wy," he whispered as he put Wyatt back into the crib. "I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

A/n: I OWN NOTHING AND AM STILL ALIVE!

Chris shot up in bed, panting and dripping with sweat. He once again saw the death of his cousins.

"Why?" he whispered as he swung his legs over and gripped his hair. He knew he would need to at one point he'd need to tell someone about his nightmares. He just got used to not telling anyone. He used to tell Bianca, but that wasn't really possible now.

"Whoa!" he gasped as he stood up and the room started to sway. That, he knew, was not good. He'd be useless to the girls if he got sick.

"Suck it up," he muttered and orbed to the house where he found the girls and Leo sitting at the table.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his nerves on edge. "Has anything happened to Wyatt?"

"Everything's fine," Paige said with a smile. "Wyatt's fine, we're all fine."

Chris relaxed and then stiffened up. "Then why are you all waiting for me?"

Piper shared a look with Phoebe, almost as if saying "I told you so."

"We were just wondering if you wanted to share breakfast with us," Leo said and found himself unfazed with the look of disgust his second son threw at him.

"No thanks," he said shortly. Piper frowned at her son; he really didn't look too hot.

"Chris, maybe you should sit down," Paige said gently, having noticed it as well.

"I'm fine," Chris muttered. His sweating brow and pale skin said otherwise. Not to mention the swaying.

"Chris, are you sure—"

Phoebe never got the question out as Chris hit the ground before she could finish.

"Whoa!" Phoebe exclaimed as they all rushed over to him. Leo was the first one to arrive to his son's side.

"Well?" Piper asked.

"No response," Leo said. "Basically, his magic has him in a coma of sorts. The only way he'll become conscious again is if his subconscious has become settled."

"Huh?" Phoebe asked.

"Chris will wake up if we take a peek into his memories," Paige simplified it for her sister.

"Oh!"

Piper frowned. While she was all for finally finding out what _exactly_ was the cause behind her son's lack of sleeping and eating, she also didn't want to invade his privacy.

"He's burning up," she gasped, after feeling his forehead.

"His magic," Leo frowned. "He's close to burning out, embracing his mortal side—"

"His mortal side?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

"He's only half-white lighter," Leo said. "Chris still has your mortal half, therefore he can still die."

Paige orbed in.

"I got a spell that might work," she said. "Are we all going or is someone going to make sure no demons attack?"

"It's Sunday," Piper said. "Demons, for some reason, never attack on a Sunday."

"Okay then," Paige said and gathered around Chris. The rest of them followed her motions.

_With this spell in hand_

_Family in band _

_Turns to help this mother's son _

_Win the war he's want to won_

"That was the most random spell I've ever heard," Piper said once the light faded.

"It worked didn't it?" Paige shot back.

"Is that Chris?" Phoebe asked, pointing out the brunette boy. He looked happier than the girls and Leo remembered him being.

**"Chris!" an older looking Phoebe called. "Can you take Henry to the park?" **

** "Sure Aunt Phoebe!" Chris said. The then twelve year old took his three year old little cousin and put him up on his shoulders **

"Awww!" Phoebe cooed.

"Isn't that my son?" Paige asked. "That's what Victor said at least."

"You're right," Piper nodded, drawn from the sight of her second son happy for the first time since she saw him.

** "Chwiss!" Henry called from the swings. **

** "You want me to push you?" Chris asked with a grin. Henry nodded and Chris chuckled. **

** "Alright then," Chris said and began to push him. It was then that Chris tensed. **

"I've seen that look," Paige said. The other sisters nodded.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Chris has some demon sensing power," Phoebe explained. "Either that, or demons are very obvious when they're about to attack."

** "Isn't this sweet?" a voice growled from behind Chris. Chris turned around to see a black demon, with a white spot on his face. **

** "What do you want?" Chris glared. **

** "What ever demon wants," it responded. "The death of a Charmed One's heir." **

**It launched a fireball towards Chris, who ducked out of the way. **

** "Henry, orb home!" Chris shouted. The demon looked over at the younger half-whitelighter. **

** "You'll do!" **

**Chris scrambled to get up and tried to return the fireball to the demon but he was too late. Henry was covered with burns all along his body. **

"No!" Paige gasped, tears springing to her eyes.

"Paige, I'm so sorry," Phoebe said, tears springing to her own eyes. She felt responsible. She had told Chris to take Henry to the park.

** "No! Henry!" Chris gasped. He ran his hands over the body, trying to call upon his non-existent healing power. **

** "Work for once!" he growled. **

** "Chwiss," Henry gasped and then the light faded from his eyes. Chris shook his head. **

** "No, please don't be dead," he begged. The scene faded away from the grieving twelve year old. **

"Poor Chris," Piper said softly. She thought seeing Prue die was hard enough, but she couldn't imagine what Chris had to go through at twelve.

Another memory began. It seemed as if the house was getting ready for a party.

**"Chris!" Piper shouted up the stairs. "Happy Birthday!" **

**Chris seemed to be a little older from the last memory. He seemed to be about thirteen or fourteen. **

** "Thanks Mom!" Chris grinned. "Is Dad here?" **

**Piper seemed to be a little uncomfortable. "He said he'd be here," she told him. **

** "He's not coming, is he?" **

Leo looked devastated at the look Chris was giving Piper. It was clear he wasn't buying his excuse.

**"I'm sorry, sweetie," Piper said. "But Prue, Pam, and Parker are here, not to mention the giant chocolate cake waiting for you." **

** "Sweet!" Chris grinned. "Thanks Mom!" **

** "It was no trouble peanut," Piper grinned back. Screams came from the kitchen, causing the two Halliwells to run in. There, demons seemed to run amuck. **

** " Wyatt, Chris, take your cousins and sister out of here," Piper ordered as she blew up a demon. **

** "No, Mom!" Chris shouted. **

** "Do what I say!" Piper snapped. Chris's face showed the hurt he was feeling. Wyatt gathered up Pam and Prue, while Chris grabbed Parker and Melinda's arm. It was a while later when Chris and Co. returned. **

** "Mom?" he called. **

"This looks very familiar," Paige said darkly. "I don't like this."

"Join the club," Piper muttered.

**Chris looked around, in shock. The house was a mess. Where was Aunt Phoebe? Where was Aunt Paige? Where were Patty and Lizzie? **

** "Chwiss?" a small voice sounded from the stairs. **

** "Patty?" he called and grinned when he saw the small girl come, her little sister clutching her side. Well, they were twins but one had to be older than the older. **

** "Where's mommy?" the other girl asked. **

** "I don't know Lizzie," Chris responded. "Why don't you go back to where you were hiding?" **

** "Okay Chwiss," the younger of the two girls nodded and orbed away. Wyatt hadn't returned. **

** "We'll go up to the attic Chris," Parker said and Melinda nodded. Chris nodded once and watched them run up to the attic. **

** "MOM!" he called once he was sure that the girls were safe. Wyatt hadn't returned yet. **

"I don't like this," Phoebe tensed.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"I don't know," Piper said. "But I don't want to find out."

**Running into the kitchen, Chris brushed his brown hair out of his eyes. **

** "Mom? Aunt Paige? Aunt Phoebe?" he called. **

** "Chris?" Phoebe said softly. "Oh sweetie! I'm so thankful…." **

**Chris didn't hear anything she said because he was too preoccupied with the body behind her. **

** "Mom?" he asked in a strangled whisper. **

Piper gasped and her hands flew up to her mouth. She never imagined leaving the earth until her children had children.

"No!" Leo gasped, holding Piper close to him as if that would prevent the horrible future from happening.

**Piper was relatively unharmed; she simply had a large chunk of wood sticking out of her stomach. **

** "Chris don't," Phoebe said. "Aunt Paige already tried." **

** "Wyatt hasn't!" Chris said. It was his birthday and his mother had never not gotten him what he wanted before. What he wanted more than anything was his mother. **

** "Dear, I don't think—" **

** "WYATT!" **

**An array of blue orbs appeared into to the kitchen. **

** "Danger over Aunt Phoebe?" he asked, not noticing Piper at first. When he did, his eyes got huge and he ran his hand through his hair. **

** "Mom?" he asked the same way Chris had when his younger brother had first noticed her body. **

Piper bit back a sob; this was too much to take. Why was she taken in such a way, and on Chris's birthday?

** "Heal her Wyatt!" Chris said. Wyatt shook his head. **

** "I can't. Not now." **

**He hated saying it, as the hurt Chris was feeling finally mad its way on to his face. **

** "Dad will," Chris said. Wyatt's face grew dark. **

** "He hasn't answered your calls before, why would he start now?" Wyatt asked. **

** "Wyatt," Phoebe scolded. She remembered being in denial about her eldest sister's death when it happened that she could understand Chris's thoughts. **

** "Call him then," Wyatt shrugged. Chris glared a familiar looking glare towards Wyatt. **

"Whoa!" Paige gasped. "So it wasn't just this year that the glare of intense creepiness was used."

** "DAD!" Chris shouted. They waited for a moment but no blue orbs filled the room. **

** "DAD!" Chris tried again. Maybe he'd been in a meeting and just didn't hear them? **

** "LEO!" Phoebe figured it couldn't hurt to help out her nephew. But the only ones Leo answered was Piper or Wyatt. **

Leo looked down sadly. He'd let down his son in the worst way. Even if Piper couldn't have been healed, that little boy just wanted his dad during the darkest day of his life.

There was a flash of light and they found themselves back into the Manor.

"Is he any better?" Paige asked softly. Piper went to check.

"No," she shook her head. "It feels as if his fever's down but I can't be sure. I'll go wet a cloth to keep him cool."

Leo nodded but didn't say anything. How could he be qualified as a father if he couldn't even be bothered to answer his son's call?

"You're not a bad father you know," Phoebe said softly.

"My emotions?" Leo asked.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Your face. It's rather open in terms of your emotions."

Leo couldn't help but smile at that.

"When will we see more memories?" Paige asked.

"You _want_ to see more?" Piper asked, slightly disturbed as she laid the cool cloth on her son's forehead.

"No, but if we want to help Chris we're going to have to," Paige argued. Piper sighed; she was right.

"How about tomorrow?" Leo suggested. "That'll give us enough time to gain our energy back and we won't run the risk of burning out Chris as well."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

A/n: Any characters I own are already dead so the only time they will be seen will be in flashbacks.

On a more important note: Holy Elders! It's been so long since I've updated. *sad face as she ducks flying projectiles* Writer's block and college really eats up your time.

Umm, this may sound odd but I'm thinking of making a cover for this story but I can't do anything remotely artistic. So, anyone who wants to can!

The next day saw one Phoebe Halliwell wiping the brow of her nephew in a way as to try to remove sweat. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice her little half-sister come down the stairs.

"Phoebe?" Paige whispered, trying not to wake up Chris or disturb him in anyway. "Any change?"

Phoebe jumped half a mile before turning around and sighing in relief. "Paige, you scared me!"

"Sorry," Paige smiled softly. "Well?"

"Nothing," Phoebe shook her head. "You'd think that would work, what we did yesterday."

"Well maybe Leo's wrong," Paige shrugged. "Maybe Chris is just exhausted."

"That would explain why Leo couldn't heal him," Phoebe looked thoughtful. "Remember what he said when Piper collapsed when she was carrying Wyatt?"

"Here Goosey?"

"No," Phoebe shook her head. "It's not just physical, it's a state of mind. Chris may just be running himself ragged and his body's rebelling."

Paige took the rag from her sister and started mopping Chris' brow. "Are we still going to watch the memories today? Don't you have work and what's Piper going to do about the club?"

"She's informed everyone about her pregnancy and she's the owner so she can do whatever she wants," Phoebe said with a sigh. "I told Elise that Dad was sick and I needed to stay to take care of him."

"Lying? I see where Chris gets it from," Paige smirked. Phoebe threw the rag at her. The squeal brought Leo and Piper running from their room.

"Paige!" Piper exclaimed.

"Piper!" Paige jumped in alarm as she turned her attention to the stairs. "I didn't know you were up!"

"Well I wasn't ten minutes ago," Piper sighed but her expression softened as she looked at her son. "How is he?"

"Same as he was yesterday sweetie," Phoebe smiled softly. "Maybe a little less sweaty though but that could be the help of this rag."

"Are we all going in again?" Leo asked softly, not taking his eyes off of his son. "I mean, someone has to watch Wyatt and what if there's a Demon attack?"

"I called Dad last night," Piper told him. "He came over and took Wyatt to do some grandfatherly stuff when you went to bed."

"As for Demons," Paige smirked. "I'm going to put crystals all around the Manor. That way, no scaly evil doers can get into here."

Leo nodded but didn't look like he was convinced. Phoebe shot him a knowing smile and he seemed to relax a little but that could have been the light.

"Ready?" Piper asked and pulled the spell out. Just like the last time, the spell worked.

**The scene showed a group of boys playing football in what looked like Forty-niners and Baltimore Ravens gear. One of the boys threw the ball to what looked like a young Chris. **

** "MOSS COMPLETES THE PASS FROM KAEPERNICK!" one of the boys shouted in joy. "THE FORTY-NINERS HAVE WON THE SUPERBOWL!" **

"Whoo!" Phoebe shouted in joy. Piper chuckled, remembering back when Phoebe was just starting to date Cole. She had made a comment on the Niners' and, to her sister's shock, Cole had no clue what she was talking about.

**"Could you have shouted that a little louder Steve?" Chris chuckled. **

"Do you think Steve's one of our kids?" Paige whispered to Phoebe.

"There's only one way to find out," Phoebe whispered back.

**The closer look allowed the Sister to see that he was around eight. Suddenly, a blond boy in a purple jersey came up and started roughhousing with Chris. **

** "Wyatt! Get off!" Chris' muffled shouts could be heard from the may-lay. **

Piper gasped upon seeing the non-evil version of her little boy. Oh, he was so cute!

"It's hard to believe he'll grow up to kill his own family," Paige said with a frown.

"Real mood killer there Paige," Piper muttered.

** "Come on! Uncle Henry said that the game's on!" Wyatt urged. "Now we'll get to see what happens when delusional fans get proven wrong about their team." **

** "You actually think the Ravens got anything on the Niners?" Chris scoffed as he got up. **

** "COME ON YOU LOT!" a female voice could be heard from inside the Manor. "WE'RE WAITING FOR YOU!" **

** "Coming Patty!" Chris called. "Keep Uncle Coop from eating all the hot dogs!" **

The scene changed, much to the disappointment to those watching. It was rare to see the joy they got to see from Chris. They were just glad that not all of his future was hell on earth. Of course, the next memory would prove the opposite.

**"Parker, take the left flank!" an older looking Chris yelled as a group of demons surrounded them. He looked to be around a year older than he was in the memory where they stormed Wyatt's headquarters. "Pam, take the right!" **

** "And me?" a young girl with brown hair and innocent looking eyes asked. She looked to be around five or six. Chris turned around and swore under his breath. **

"Language!" Piper warned.

**"Prue—"**

Phoebe and Piper gasped as Chris uttered the young girl's name. Leo wrapped an arm around his wife in comfort. Looking at the young girl, it was clear how she earned her name.

"She really does look like Prue when she was younger doesn't she?" Piper choked back a sob.

** "—What are you still doing here?" Chris exclaimed. "I thought Parker took everyone else back to Headquarters!" **

** "I hid!" Prue said with a smile. "I want to help!" **

**Chris bit back a groan but flung a demon away from the young girl. "Prue, phase back to the Headquarters!" **

** "No!" Prue said, stamping her foot. **

** "Prudence!" Chris snapped as he flung three more demons away from his person. Parker had lifted herself with her gift of levitation and was dive-bombing the demons with vanquishing potion. Pam on the other hand was taking the demons on one-on-one. **

"Reminds you of Grams doesn't it?" Piper turned to Phoebe.

"Less of a risk of getting grounded though," Phoebe reminded her. Piper nodded.

** "PRUE, LOOK OUT!" Parker shouted and vanquished a demon about to lob an energy ball at her little sister. "CHRIS, ON YOUR LEFT!" **

The sisters looked on in amazement as the three of them worked well as a team. Even young Prue was helping somewhat by briefly freezing the Demon before they would attack her cousin or one of her siblings.

"It's like a Power of Four," Paige said in shock. She was amazed of how well Chris was protecting the young girl but still able to aid the older two.

"**CHRIS!" Pam shouted, about to be overpowered by demons. Chris, having heard her cry, rushed over to her. Parker lobbed a few potions at her general area to help her twin sister out. Of course, with both of them helping Pam out, no one was able to help Prue out—something the demons noticed and quickly took advantage of. **

** "**NO!" Phoebe shouted, her heart breaking at the sight of the broken little girl. She was too young to have been in the battle but Phoebe couldn't bring herself to hate Chris, not as she noticed the way his heart seemed to visibly break at the site.

**"GET AWAY FROM HER!" he shouted and flung about twenty demons away from the dead body of his cousin. Pam and Parker rushed over to the body. **

** "You think Uncle Leo-?" **

** "I can still get a pulse—"**

** "He'd have to be called though—" **

** "He won't come," Chris said roughly. "Aunt Paige will have to do." **

** "But she hasn't been able to heal yet!" **

** "There's a first time for everything," Chris told the distraught Parker. "You two go back to Headquarters. I'll clean up here." **

**Parker nodded and the two seemed to phase away. Chris turned back to the demons with an angry glint in his eyes. **

"Yep, that's Piper's son," Phoebe nodded. Piper shot her a quizzical look.

"The days after Prue's death ring any bells?" the younger Halliwell told her older sister.

"Oh."

**A few hours later, a battered, bruised and weary Chris could be seen orbing into what seemed to be a general area filled with people the sisters and Leo could only assume to be good guys. **

** "Paige!" Chris called to a red haired woman who looked up upon hearing her name. "Could you—" **

** "No," Paige shook her head sadly. "I'm so sorry Chris. I tried everything." **

** "Even—" **

** "No," she shook her head. "What's left of the Elders are staying up there in fear **_**He**_** will, you know…" **

**Chris sat down and rubbed his weary face with his hands. Looking down at the ground, it almost seemed that he'd gone into shock. **

"You think he's okay?" Phoebe asked, almost as worried for Chris as she was saddened by little Prue's death.

"He just saw either his sister or his cousin die Phoebe!" Paige exclaimed. "Of course he's not going to be okay!"

**"Aunt Phoebe's going to kill me," Chris said as he looked up. "I don't fancy telling her I'm the reason her youngest child has joined her namesake." **

Phoebe gasped and her hands flew to her mouth as tears welled in her eyes. She had known she would name a child after her big sister and now, to know it was a fact….

"Prue would be honored," Piper said softly. "She seemed like a fighter."

Paige hugged her older sister lightly, not having to be an empath to know just what Phoebe was going through. After all, she had gone through it not twenty-four hours ago.

"You think that's going to be it for today?" Piper asked softly, not wanting to go through any more heartache but also she wanted to make sure that Chris was safe and that the crystals worked.

"You didn't specify a number so we have to wait until the spell runs its course," Leo said gently. Just as he said that, the scene changed to one the four of them knew quite well.

"Hey it's the attic!" Paige exclaimed. "Why is Chris in our attic?"

"You don't think—"

"He never did talk about it," Phoebe reminded her older sister. "We only found out that Bianca wouldn't be a threat anymore. That doesn't mean anything."

**As Chris and Bianca stepped from the portal Bianca had created, they were met with the site of six henchmen to greet them. **

"Wow, some welcoming committee," Paige noted.

**"Welcome home, Chris," resonated a voice from behind the minions. Said minions parted to look back to their leader.**

Piper gasped; already knowing who the man was without any confirmation from Chris.

**"****Hello, Wyatt," Chris said calmly.**

"This is not going to end well," Phoebe predicted.

"No really, what gave you that idea?" Paige scoffed.


End file.
